Seducing Vegeta
by vegetaspixie
Summary: An AU DBZ Fic! All of the Z characters are in high school. Trouble brews when a new girl attempts to seduce Vegeta, and nothing gets better with Goku and Vegeta's little bet! Will Bulma become jealous? UPDATED CHAPTERS! BV, K18, GCC. R&R PLEASE!
1. The Saiyan Prince Of Arrogance

Seducing Vegeta  
  
Here just stuff that is FYI, and I HIGHLY SUGGEST you read this first. WARNING: The following story is rated R For sexual content, some sexual references, violence, and language. If you fine any of those things offensive, I suggest you leave now. To go look at another work. Please after you read, REVIEW. It would help me a lot, and I am not going to put up another part of the story until I get at least 5 reviews otherwise I don't think there would be any point in my making it, huh?  
  
This story is set when the DBZ characters are in high school. I know it doesn't really fit into the story line. But you know. This is when Vegeta is living with Bulma before the androids and stuff, but they are in high school. It is making everything much easier. I do not own DBZ even though it's the best show on earth. If you sued me all you would get is a lollypop. But not my hermit crab. Take him and you die. OK, I have gotten kind of sidetracked, so here you go. (This goes back and forth from different people's point of view ranging from new characters to main ones and stuff.)  
  
Part I  
The Saiyan Prince of Arrogance  
  
Bulma  
  
I felt the cold locker push up against my head as I leaned on it, more tired than anything. I stood up as straight as I could and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"AH! Oh, Chichi, it's you. You scared me." I said.  
  
"Gosh Bulma, what were you doing last night?" Chichi questioned.  
  
"I was studying for that forsaken Biology Examination. I fell asleep once I began to read "The Anatomy of an Amphibian" by Louis Something-or-other. I am so going to bomb that test!" I said as I continued to bang my head against the locker at various critical occasions in the explanation.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, I'm so sorry! You should have called me, I could have helped you study."  
  
"Awww, thanks Chichi, I will let you know when you can help me out when I need it. Urgh.." I unstuck my head from the locker, undid the combination and shoved my books inside.  
  
"Oh look! Here come the boys." Chichi observed.  
  
"Wha-?" I looked over. There they were. Laughing their heads off about something. Vegeta was kind of laughing a little himself, but the scowl was still painted on his face. 'It must have been pretty funny for his to actually move his stony face. ' I thought, to myself.  
  
"Hey guys!" Chichi finally said.  
  
"Hey babe," Yaumcha said directed towards me, then he stepped forward to give me a kiss on the forehead. Goku did the same with Chichi. "Hello, Chichi. What happened to you, Bulma?"  
  
"I was studying late last night." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah, for that biology thing?" He, Goku, and Krillin put their hands behind their heads and laughed.  
  
"So you guys didn't study?!" Chichi asked.  
  
"Obviously not." Vegeta finally said.  
  
"So, you studied?" Goku asked.  
  
"Of course I did you idiot." Vegeta said harshly.  
  
"Hmm. What are we going to do guys? Ohohoh! Hey Krillin, are you gonna eat that apple?" Goku said as Krillin shook his head, and Goku began chomping on it.  
  
"Oh, you boys are hopeless! Come on Bulma. Let's go." Chichi said. We began walking with Yaumcha alongside me. He always walked me to class. As we walked into the classroom, I said goodbye to him and took my seat, ready for that wicked hard exam.  
  
Later That Day..  
  
After the bell rang, I rushed over to her locker, opening it quickly while retrieving my backpack. Chichi rushed over to me.  
  
"Does this seem familiar?" Chichi said.  
  
"Yeah, this is how the day started out, but them I was really tired. Now I am a little bit better." I said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, is this about that exam?"  
  
"Yeah. I think that I did ok. It was multiple choice with an essay at the end, so anyone who studied for at least an hour should have passed, at least that's what I think." I said. Out of the corner of my eye. I saw the guys leaving. Chichi and I usually walked home together, discussing gossip and our boyfriends. Once we got to my door, I waved goodbye and almost as I sat down to do my homework, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Bulma. Its Maria." I heard the other line say.  
  
"Hey Maria!" Maria and I were close friends. She was like my second best friend, but we only had a few classes together. Chichi and I had almost all classes with me, except choir, which I had with Maria.  
  
"I have a problem. Sort of."  
  
"Well, go on. What's the problem?"  
  
"You know how you and Chichi have Goku and Yaumcha?"  
  
"Yeah. It's always been that way."  
  
"I want a boyfriend!"  
  
"OOH, so that's why you called." I giggled into the phone.  
  
"No really Bulma, this is serious. I haven't ever actually had a boyfriend that cared about me and I cared about him like you and your boyfriend have. Also, I am still a virgin, and we are almost out of high school!" Maria complained.  
  
"Well, you know that Yaumcha and I haven't done it yet, but I get what you mean. So, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I need help. I need to seduce someone. But someone that is handsome, smart, and is tough." Maria chuckled. Almost simultaneously did Vegeta come to mind. I didn't want her dating a guy like him! But why? What if he hurt her? I had never seen Vegeta really respect a woman or get close to one. The closest that we had ever gotten was when he ordered me to make him food, and the only time that he would ever voluntarily touch me was probably to do physical damage.  
  
"Uh. Who did you have in mind?" I asked.  
  
"Who do you think? Vegeta of course!" Maria said like it was totally obvious.  
  
"Do you value your life?"  
  
"Now really, I doubt that he is mean all of the time! He has got to be nice sometimes. Imagine if he really liked you. Can you imagine what it would be like to be alone with him?" Maria questioned slyly.  
  
I hadn't ever really thought about that. Had Vegeta been with a woman before? How far had he gone? It wouldn't be hard to attract women with his muscles. I slapped myself mentally for thinking such thoughts. But what if..?  
  
"Not really. Since he is an arrogant bastard it is somewhat hard to imagine that he would ever be nice to anyone." I said, twirling the phone cord around my finger.  
  
"Well, I am going to find out. Operation seduce Vegeta-san is now in the works!" Maria said with relish.  
  
"Do you want me to help you? I don't want you to be hurt Maria."  
  
"Yeah. Come over to my house tomorrow. It will be Saturday so it won't be that hard to get out of the house. See you then!"  
  
"Ok. Buhbye."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
CLICK!  
  
Bulma turned around and rested her hand on her forehead. Is Maria crazy? Obviously so since she is trying to seduce such a prick.  
  
SLAM! I whirled around and doing so I was face to face with a scowling Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Woman, prepare food. I am hungry." Vegeta growled. With that, he fazed out and was most likely in the GR. Damn him! Why must he be so inconsiderate of other people? He didn't even wait for an answer the spoiled.. Urgh!  
  
I began to make some macaroni and cheese when the doorbell rang. Not taking time to take off my apron, I answered the door.  
  
"Hey Babe!" said a smirking Yaumcha.  
  
"Hey Yaumcha! How are you?" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Just fine, just fine." He laughed.  
  
I motioned him to come inside and we sat on the couch talking about different things. School, training, dinner, the mall, future meetings with the whole gang.  
  
"Yeah, next week at the mall sounds good." I said, grinning. I looked back at Yaumcha. His eyes were roaming across my body. ".Yaumcha?"  
  
"You're so beautiful." Yaumcha said. I blushed crimson and I smirked.  
  
"Eat your heart out." I said while snuggling a little closer to him. We began to make-out. Our lips closed over each other, as Yaumcha's hands slided over my waist and my hands creeped around behind his neck. As I traced the outline of his lips with my tongue I tickled the nape of his neck, knowing that he loved it when I did that. I nipped at his lips and sucked on his tongue, and he got a hard-on. I was a little annoyed and nervous, but I kept kissing him. He backed out of the kiss and I looked at him.  
  
"What is it?" He leaned over and whispered something into my ear.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked. I bit my lip. I loved Yaumcha. Maybe this was what our relationship needed so that there would be a strong bond. I nodded, and he smiled. We went back to making out, but this time Yaumcha began to undo my sweater and massage my breasts. I was overwhelmed with pleasure as he flicked at my nipples, bringing them into soft peaks. As he was fondling me, he began to kiss my neck as I nibbled at his ear. I moaned softly as he began to move his hands lower and onto my hips. I stopped kissing Yaumcha as I heard a noise outside. Vegeta opened the door and looking at us he shut it loudly behind him.  
  
He smirked at us.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" He said, laughing. I blushed a bright red in both humiliation and anger.  
  
"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT YAUMCHA AND I WERE DOING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" I lashed out at him, but he seemed indifferent to anything that I said.  
  
Still smirking, Vegeta said, "I would assume that dinner is ready, due to the water overflowing on the stove behind you." He laughed again.  
  
Sure enough, I heard a noise behind me and I whirled. The water certainly was overflowing the pot onto the stove, and I rushed over to turn it off.  
  
Damn him! Must he always make a fool out of me? Even worse, he made it seem like I brought it upon myself. Which I didn't! Urgh, I had no idea what Maria saw in him. I served the two hungry males macaroni and cheese, which Vegeta seemed to like because he ate a lot of it. Yaumcha ate just the same as he did, but I wasn't really that hungry. After dinner, Vegeta went upstairs.  
  
"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow, if you want." Yaumcha asked suggestively.  
  
"Of course, if you want." I said in the same manner. I kissed him goodnight, and went inside.  
  
Maria's Notepad  
  
Operation: Seduce Vegeta  
  
#1. Go over to Bulma's house and let him know that I exist.  
  
#2. Plan a group meeting at a local club to get him to become at least a little bit attracted to me. (While wearing the right clothes of course)  
  
#3. Talk to him! Get to know him.  
  
#4. Say hi to him in school every time you pass him.  
  
#5. If he doesn't do it first, make the move!  
  
"Are you sure all of this stuff will work?" Asked Bulma as she handed the notepad back to me.  
  
"Of course it will! It's foolproof. It has got to work!" I said excitedly.  
  
"I don't think it will work." Bulma said pessimistically.  
  
"Whoa, someone is being a Negative Nancy." I said.  
  
"I agree!" Said Chichi. She sort of made me jump since she had been sort of quiet ever since she read the plan.  
  
"Well, there's this thing that happened last night." Bulma began.  
  
"Ooooh! What happened?!" Chichi and I asked in unison.  
  
"*sigh* WELL, first he was acting all mean and he made me make dinner for him AGAIN, then Yaumcha came over. We started making out and stuff and he asked me if I wanted to do it and I said yes. We were well, you know. and I stop because I hear this noise and Vegeta comes in. He makes an extremely rude comment about something and then he totally humiliates me! Then later last night I was using the phone to talk to Yaumcha to say goodnight and everything then after I hang up he makes a totally obscene comment about Yaumcha and now I am upset about what an arrogant bastard he is." Bulma said.  
  
"Hmm. if that may be true. But you don't know if he can be really sweet or anything! What if he is actually a little boy inside and he just needs some affection?" I said very intelligently.  
  
Chichi and Bulma just stared at me.  
  
"Maria, just when you start to say something meaningful you mess it all up in the last sentence." Chichi said. We all laughed together.  
  
"Well, what exactly did he say last night Bulma?" I asked.  
  
"After I hung up the phone with Yaumcha, he asked me why Yaumcha and I stopped talking I answered that he had to go somewhere. He started laughing and I asked him what was so god damn funny and he said that he could feel his ki flying over to the strip club and that he wondered if maybe he was going to meet someone there." Bulma said.  
  
"Well, umph." I bit my lip. I didn't really know what to say. Yaumcha had never really been that loyal to Bulma, but he wouldn't ever do a thing like that. Or would he?  
  
"Maybe. uh. Vegeta's telling the truth?" I asked.  
  
"MARIA!" said Bulma and Chichi together.  
  
"Sorry! But you have to admit, I may be right."  
  
Bulma and Chichi nodded. After revising the list twice more, we all went our separate ways, and I waited for tomorrow to come.  
  
Bulma  
  
After meeting with Maria and Chichi, I wasn't too sure about what was going to happen in this situation. What if he turned her down and Maria ended up being totally crushed? I think she was being a little too confident about this whole situation. She was always a little bit too optimistic.  
  
After making around fifty waffles for the hungry saiyan, I decided to get a little bit of a tan while Vegeta and Goku trained in the Gravity Room. Vegeta was so obsessed with training, I was surprised he thought about anything else. It was sort of strange to have him living with me, but I think that I am used to his rude comments now. Even though I put up a fight almost every time. I didn't want him to think that he won every argument that he had with me. He had to recognize that you have to put up a hard fight with Ms. Bulma Breifs.  
  
I changed into my aqua swimsuit and decided to lie down on one of the lawn chairs in the front yard, where most of the sun was shining. I looked down at myself. The bikini fitted me perfectly and the laced sun-skirt made it look even nicer on me, and it accentuated my curves even more. I was always a vain woman, but not as arrogant as Vegeta was.  
  
Sometimes it made me wonder how Vegeta got to be so cruel and overly confident in himself. He was no doubt evil in some ways, but I didn't really know what he was like when I was alone with him. The only talking that I ever did with him was usually an argument. Maybe I should get to know him better? I shuddered at the thought. Only Kami knows how difficult that could be. But what if he really was a nice guy when you got to know him?  
  
You could somewhat tell by looking at him. The scowl was almost never wiped off of his face and when he smiled it was always an evil grin or one of his famous smirks. I wonder if he frowned in his sleep? I wouldn't want to go and check because if he ever found me in the living room at night where he was sleeping on the couch especially when I was looking at him, hell would unleash.  
  
But I guess I would never get to know would I?  
  
WHY WAS I THINKING ABOUT VEGETA?  
  
Vegeta  
  
"Well, are you going to stand there like a blundering moron or are you going to fight?"  
  
"Gosh, calm down Vegeta, I was just finishing up with stretching!"  
  
"Well hurry up!"  
  
Honestly, Kakarott has got the most third class, idiotic saiyan I have ever sparred with. I only agreed to fight with him because I wanted to kick his ass, and fast. I wanted to show him that all of my training was making his death sooner and sooner.  
  
"Hey Vegeta?" Kakarott asked. I turned around.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You should lighten up a little and quit all of this training stuff for awhile! You need to go out and have some fun!" Kakarott said while grinning.  
  
"Fun. FUN? Do you think this is all a game? Do you want to die in three years or what, Kakarott? I won't waste my time with such low class activities." I yelled.  
  
"Well, you should. Think, Vegeta! Do you really want to spend all of your time cooped up in here?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Yeah, kinda."  
  
After Kakarott said that I lunged up in front of him, picked him up by his neck with one hand and said, "Actually, I don't have a choice. I don't want to hear anymore of your annoying chatter. Do you have anything to say to THAT?" I said, and at the last word I choked him harder. He nodded and shoved his knee into my stomach. I grabbed his foot while he was about to perform a roundhouse on my head and I slammed him on the ground, pinning him there with my booted foot.  
  
"Oh, you have something to say? Well come out and say it, Kakarott!" I said, digging the ball of my foot into the numskull's back.  
  
"You need a girlfriend!" With that, he grabbed my foot, whirled me around and pinned me against the wall.  
  
"What do you mean?" I choked out.  
  
"Well, you have all this free time that you just spend training, which you could just take a break for a little while to spend some time with someone." Kakarott said, matter-of-factly, afterwards throwing me against the ground.  
  
"Are you an idiot? No wait, you are." I said, kicking the feet out from under him and kicking him in the stomach. He landed against the wall on the other side of the gravity room. I fazed out and appeared in front of him, my hand against his cheek, holding him there. "Why would I want to spend my time with a human female? What do you mean by a girlfriend anyways?" I said.  
  
"Well," Kakarott pushed my hand off his cheek and righted himself, then he punched me in the nose and I landed against the other wall of the gravity room. He fazed out quickly as I had and pinned me there with his foot. "Its fun to be with a girl! Well, um, you can talk and other stuff! A girlfriend is what Chichi and I have.. No, we're kind of mates. Well, its like what Bulma and Yaumcha have!" Kakarott said after thinking hard.  
  
I tried to free myself from Kakarotts foot, but it was useless. My face was turning red from all of the blood rushing to my face from being upside-down. "Why would I want to do that? I am not looking for a mate yet! In fact, I don't even plan on looking for a mate." I said.  
  
"Awww, come on Vegeta. Why not? I bet it will make you less grumpy and it will probably pull out the broom that has been up your ass for so long!" Kakarott said laughingly.  
  
"Why you little." I pulled his foot off me, and began to alternate between punching him in different places on his face, then after about five rounds I kicked him to the other side of the room. I rubbed my nose, satisfied. "Hahahaha, weren't ready were you Kakarott? I figured." I said.  
  
"Now really Vegeta, I think that you need company."  
  
"What do you mean by company? I don't want a girlfriend!"  
  
"Awww, come on Vegeta. Pweez?"  
  
"Kakarott, quit acting like a Neanderthal. No wait, that's impossible. Kakarott, I think that this idea of yours is stupid and it will waste my time!"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. Come on!" Kakarott pleaded.  
  
"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into."  
  
"Hmm. Lets say, as soon as you get a girlfriend, I will spar with you every day for two weeks. Then, you can see if you like it or not. Deal? Promise you will be nice to her, ok? Pleeeease?" Kakarott said.  
  
"You play a hard bargain Kakarott, but I will take you up on it. No takebacks. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." We shook on it, and afterwards, we sparred some more. What an idiot he is. Once we came out of the GR, we saw Bulma outside on a lawn chair in ridiculous attire. Why were earth women so vain and rude? I hadn't met any that weren't argumentative. Chichi wasn't as much as Bulma, but she scared Kakarott half to death, so I had to give her some credit. I hadn't ever talked to a woman really. I didn't think that I was going to look for a mate. Maybe I should reconsider? I shook myself. How dare I think such things? I was getting weak. Feelings are for weaklings.  
  
"What is that...Thing..That Bulma's wearing?" I asked Kakarott.  
  
"I dunno. Chichi wears one sometimes. I don't know what they are, but I think that they make her look more attractive. Chichi that is. Bulma is just a friend." Kakarott said.  
  
"What do you mean, Kakarott?"  
  
"Well, once you're with a mate that you love, you usually aren't attracted to other women anymore. The only person that attracts you is your mate. Why do you ask Vegeta?"  
  
"That attire she's wearing, it's making me feel strange." I said.  
  
"Really? Hmmm." Kakarott thought for a moment. I was wondering what was happening in that empty head of his. Clouds were probably swirling. "I dunno what your feeling Vegeta."  
  
"I wasn't feeling anything, emotions are for weaklings. It's just making me. I don't know! Leave me alone!" I said.  
  
"Ok, fine Vegeta. Whatever you say."  
  
"Woman! Make us some food we're starving. Hop to it! Get up!" I yelled at the useless female.  
  
"Why must you call me woman! It is very disrespectful! You should call people by their names!" The woman said. She looked miffed. She looks kind of cute when she's angry.  
  
"Hahahaa.. I only call you that because it is what you are. You are a woman. Like Kakarott is an idiot. I can call you whatever I want." I said to the ignorant bitch.  
  
"No you can't! We have something on this planet called decency! Which you obviously know nothing about, you arrogant bastard!" She screamed at me.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR PLACE, WOMAN! FOOD! NOW!" I screamed back at her. She stalked off.  
  
"You shouldn't be so mean to Bulma. After all, she is letting you stay here." Kakarott said, munching on some Cheetoes that Bulma tossed him to keep his stomach from growling so loudly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Kakarott, sometimes I wonder about how you got so stupid." I said to him, afterwards grabbing the cheetoes away and munching on some myself. "It must have been that fall off of that cliff."  
  
"What fall?" Kakarott had the same puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Exactly." I said, proving my point while licking the Cheetoe's cheese from my chin.  
  
"No seriously..What fall?"  
  
Bulma  
  
Sweat poured down my face as I walked down the dark hallways. Someone was following me. I rushed into my bedroom and hid inside the closet. Strong hands pulled me out and threw me onto the bed. Onyx eyes penetrated into mine as he kept screaming, "FOOD, NOW! I AM HUNGRY!" as he tore off my limbs and snacked on me to sate his appetite.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was lying in wet sheets that smelled sweaty. I panted and checked the time. The green digitalized numbers showed the numbers 3:27 am. I shook myself and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Who was that in my dream? I couldn't remember. For some reason I could feel that strange man's rage as he shook me and destroyed me. I thought. His voice was rough and raspy and his eyes were like deep polluted pools. It wasn't Goku. Was it..? Could it be? No, it couldn't be.  
  
I rinsed my face with water and looked at myself. My hair was matted to my head and there were dark circles under my eyes. Ew, Nasty. After brushing my teeth again and rinsing my hair out, I went to lie down in the bed, but I couldn't sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for nau! Please read and review. I need 5 reviews to publish the next part!  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own dbz.  
  
-Pixie 


	2. What the hell is that?

Seducing Vegeta  
Part II  
What the Hell is That?  
  
Well, since only a few people have reviewed, I will make the next part just for those readers. Thanks for everything! I don't know how to space things out a little more, it always gets messed up. Eventually I am going to figure it out and this paragraph will be completely useless.  
  
WARNING: This story is rated R for sexual content, some sexual references, violence, and language. If you find any of those things offending, then I suggest that you leave now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Sadly.  
  
Please R&R! I am going to try to set a limit here, but I usually cant because stories seem to write themselves when I am on the computer. On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What the Hell is That?  
  
Bulma  
  
After watching the sun go up after my sleepless night, I decided to go downstairs and fix some food, since my stomach growled underneath my light pink satin sheets. I got up and dressed myself in a white blouse and a capsule corporation jacket, with some normal jeans. I fixed my hair by putting a hair band across the top of my head and letting the rest fly out behind me. I was planning to work today and not do anything social.  
  
When I got downstairs, I saw the lights flashing through the windows of the GR. Obviously, Vegeta must already be awake. Only Kami knows if he's hungry or not, so I just fixed him some food anyway. I fried two dozen eggs and a rasher of bacon, and while I was setting it out on the table I heard the doorbell ring. I went to answer it and none other than Yaumcha was standing there.  
  
"Oh, hi Yaumcha! I wasn't expecting anyone today.." I said, embarrassed that he showed up and I wasn't dressed appropriately.  
  
"Sorry, babe. I decided to come on over since when the phone rang no one answered, so I figured you were asleep. I wanted to surprise you." He said, with his casual hand-behind-the-head laugh.  
  
"Aww, that was sweet of you Yaumcha. I wish I was dressed accordingly though. But come inside anyway." I said, grinning at him.  
  
We sat down on the couch and watched the news for awhile. After about five minutes, Yaumcha's hand began to creep over to my cushion of the couch. His middle and pointed finger acted as if they were legs for the rest of the hand as they moved across the couch and up my legs. I looked over at him, and he snatched his hand away like he was as innocent as an angel.  
  
I felt sorry for him so I scooted closer to him. His face turned red, and he looked away again. I smiled. If he wanted to play games, then bring it on! I scooted very close to him, but we weren't touching. I stayed like that for a moment, and Yaumcha relaxed. After another minute, I jumped up on top of him and kissed him right on the tip of his nose, scaring him out of his wits.  
  
We laughed together after this, having fun with our little game. One thing led to another, and we began chasing each other around the couch, trying to catch each other, and once we had caught each other, we would let the person who was the capturer give them a kiss.  
  
We began to become tired and we snuggled up onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around me protectively as we rested after our active tease. Right when I was getting comfortable, the kitchen timer beeped loudly.  
  
"Damn." I said underneath my breath. I loved being close to Yaumcha like that and I felt like I never wanted to leave. Playing games with him was so much much, and I never did like interruptions.  
  
Since the breakfast was ready, I turned on the intercom into the GR.  
  
"Vegeta, breakfast is ready!" I said through the intercom. All that I heard was labored breathing and the sound of him punching the air in front of him. I could hear the bandages slapping his sides as he moved vigorously. "VEGETA, I know you're in there! Are you hungry or not?" I heard silence once more. "VEGETA, IF YOU DON'T COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO LET YAUMCHA EAT ALL OF YOUR BREAKFAST!" I screamed into the intercom. I heard a frustrated growl from the other side.  
  
"Fine, woman!" I heard him say as he turned off the gravity and trudged out of the GR.  
  
"Yaumcha, have some to eat." I said as I pushed a dozen eggs in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, Bulma!" He said as he began to eat. 'Why was it that all men seemed to be hungry all of the time?' I thought to myself. I heard Vegeta march in through the door and make his way to the table.  
  
"It's about time you showed up!" I said. He didn't say anything back, he just ate his breakfast. I decided to have some myself and I fried up a couple of eggs for myself. Right as I sat down at the table, Vegeta started to give me strange looks. I decided to ignore it until five minutes later when he was still staring.  
  
"What are you staring at?" I asked him. He seemed a little surprised that I finally said something.  
  
"What the hell is that on your neck?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Huh? OH!" I felt around my neck. There was a two-fingered fist sized hickey between the end of my neck and my shoulder. I blushed heavily. During our game, Yaumcha chose to kiss me on the neck many times, and he had nibbled at my skin quite a bit, making it bruise. "Well, it's an...um.." I stuttered and a sweat drop feel down my forehead.  
  
All of the sudden, Vegeta started laughing. Not just slightly snorting, but cracking up. It was like an endless cackle which was starting to really get on my nerves. "VEGETA! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" I barked at him. He eventually calmed down a little, but between each word the laughed even more.  
  
"I. hahaha. Know what that is. hahaha.," Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Oh my God, Vegeta, how immature could you possibly get?!" I snarled at him and pushed my chair back. I took a look at Yaumcha. He started laughing too. "I AM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" I yelled to myself as I left the room. The two men were silent for a while and once I had gotten up the stairs, Yaumcha snorted, starting up their laughing fit again.  
  
I rushed into my bathroom to look at the sucker. It was a bit swollen and red and was beginning to turn a little blue. It looked like I had a tumor growing out of the side of my neck. No wonder Vegeta had laughed at me. I wondered why he was acting so immature? Maybe he was laughing at something else. How would I know, anyways? I sighed in frustration.  
  
I went inside my room and turned on the CD player. I flipped around the tracks until I found one that I liked. It was "Falling Away from Me," by Korn from a CD that Goku gave me. Yaumcha preffered rap music and he really didn't like the stuff that I did. Goku didn't like it either, but he got Gohan to help him with the computer and burned one for me. I kind of wondered if Gohan actually knew how to use the computer and if in the end they got Chichi to help them out. It would have been a funny thing to videotape. I laughed out loud thinking about it.  
  
I began to read a book about some mechanics while listening to music at the same time. "Down with the Sickness," By Disturbed came onto the stereo and I began jumping around and banging my head. I heard a loud knock on the door. I straightened my hair up the best that I could with my fingers and I answered the door. Vegeta was standing there. I let my hair down, so obviously he couldn't see that wretched blue mark on my neck, so he didn't have much to laugh at.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in there?" He asked cruelly.  
  
"Dancing. What the hell are you doing?" I retorted.  
  
"Wondering why an idiotic woman can't contain herself and jump around wildly above someone else's bedroom!" Vegeta said as the volume of his voice came to its peak as he ended his sentence.  
  
"Its called dancing!"  
  
"Some dancing, woman. Jumping around like a moron, must be a dance you learned from Kakkarott." He snorted.  
  
"Actually, I didn't for your information. If you would listen to the music, it is called head-banging!" I said to him informatively.  
  
"Head-banging.. Against what?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
"Why must you saiyans be so obsessed with violence?"  
  
"Because we are a warrior race. We aren't obsessed, but it used to be that if you had no strength, you were useless." Vegeta said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Whatever. Look, I am just going to continue my dancing." I said. I was about to shut the door when Vegeta urgently commanded that I open the door again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"SHUT-UP WOMAN!" He said loudly. I was taken aback. He told me to open the door, and then when I do he screams at me. I paid closer attention to what Vegeta was doing. His ears were perked up, and his eyes seemed to be searching his brain for something.  
  
"I have heard these sounds before." Vegeta said quietly.  
  
"What sounds? OH, the music!" I said.  
  
"You play this music in that floating car capsule thing don't you?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Woman, you misjudge the senses of the saiyan race. We have superior smell, hearing and eyesight. Including other things. Anyways woman, what is the sound called?" The song then switched to "Awake" By Godsmack.  
  
"This sound is called Godsmack. The one before it was called Disturbed." I told him. I felt like I was teaching a five year old the difference between an apple and an orange.  
  
"Godsmack and Disturbed sound good. Turn it up louder." Vegeta said with a swift turn, and then he headed back down the stairs to his bedroom, I supposed. I turned around and I turned up the volume. I decided not to jump around because Vegeta might come storming upstairs again and I really wasn't looking forward to that happening.  
  
So he liked the music! Now he seems slightly normal than he was before, aside from being Saiyan Prince of Bastards. I still can't believe that he had the nerve to laugh at my hickey. I wonder what was so funny about it though?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update! Our house didn't have internet for awhile and my computer wasn't hooked up and a whole bunch of other crap. I will try to get the next part ready soon, sorry I have been a bit late for this one. Enjoy!  
  
-Pixie 


	3. New Principal!

Seducing Vegeta  
Part III  
New Principal?!  
  
Well, since only a few people have reviewed, I will make the next part just for those readers. Thanks for everything! I don't know how to space things out a little more, it always gets messed up. Eventually I am going to figure it out and this paragraph will be completely useless.  
  
WARNING: This story is rated R for sexual content, some sexual references, violence, and language. If you find any of those things offending, then I suggest that you leave now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Sadly.  
  
Please R&R! I am going to try to set a limit here, but I usually cant because stories seem to write themselves when I am on the computer. On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
New Principal?!  
  
Chichi  
  
"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEE-"  
  
I slammed the alarm clock's "Power" button before it could finish its last wake-up call. I crawled out of bed drowsily with a sleeping Goku next to me, unfazed by the alarm clock. He has got to be the most innocent thing alive when he's sleeping, except when he has a bad dream or something. The last time that happened, he started shooting ki balls everywhere and I had to get the roof repaired.  
  
I began to cook breakfast for both of us. Six dozen eggs and pieces of bacon for him, and four for myself. I usually don't finish, so I tend to give him my leftovers. Once I set the timer, I began to get dressed into my already laid-out clothes. A black under-dress with a white apron, along with a red hair ornament and a red belt were awaiting to be put on, and just as the timer went off, I began to cook the bacon sauce; which Goku loves, by the way.  
  
After adding all of the prime ingredients and setting the timer once again, I began to attempt to wake Goku up.  
  
"Goku! Wake up!" I said while mildly shaking him. He didn't budge. After yelling in his ear ordering for him to wake up for around 10 minutes, I had an idea. "Goku, breakfast is ready!"  
  
His eyes snapped open and he raced into the kitchen. When I got there, he had a napkin tied around his neck with chopsticks ready. I sighed and put his breakfast on the table. When I was finished eating, I stacked it on top of the mountains of plates that were waiting to be eaten. I told him to put his plates back when he was done, and not to forget to get dressed. I heard him agree to do it through his eating the food.  
  
I went outside just to see Bulma pulling up on her air bike. Goku flies to school while Bulma and I ride together. Bulma greeted me and asked me how everything was.  
  
"Oh, just the same old stuff." I answered.  
  
"I heard that Maria is going to put her plan into action today!" Bulma said excitedly.  
  
"I totally forgot!" I replied, which was true. I had forgotten that she was even going to do it since it had been awhile since we had talked. As we continued going to school, Bulma told me a little more about the plan and the situation that had happened to her yesterday with her hickey and with the music.  
  
"I wonder why he thought it was so funny?" I questioned.  
  
"Who knows? You can't ever tell with a guy like Vegeta. It sure would be interesting if you could read his thoughts!" Bulma pointed out. We laughed together, and then we pulled up to the school.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. The school looked like it had been overrun by the students or something. The flag was torn, there was graphitti all over the sidewalk, and the students were crowding around outside in their own groups. No one had their books except for a couple of people.  
  
"Wow! We had better ask someone what's going on! Hey, there's Maria. Let's go talk to her."  
  
Maria was easy to point out. Her outfit was outrageous! She was wearing an American eagle tee shirt that looked like it had been attacked by a lawnmower. Half of it was cut off in a diagonal slant. A belly chain with dark red rhinestones every couple of inches bejeweled her stomach, along with a matching bellybutton ring. Her shorts were so short that it was almost like underwear. Red high heels adorned her feet. Her makeup wasn't that much different from her dress. Black eyeliner snaked its way across her eyelid, with glittering mascara and oh-so-sparkly lip-gloss painted her lips.  
  
"Hey guys!" Maria greeted. "Look, it's a clip on!" Maria said, smiling like there was no tomorrow while clipping and un-clipping the belly button ring.  
  
"You do know that you will be thrown out of school wearing that, don't you?" Bulma asked, a little frustrated.  
  
"Didn't you get the message? We are under new management." Maria said with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"We have a new principal, silly! A very loose principal at that. Obviously she doesn't follow the rules, which is good! So I am not really in trouble! We could skip school and she wouldn't care. I don't know about the teachers though." Maria said.  
  
"Wow! I wonder where the guys are? They must be pretty confused, either that or one of them already heard the news." Bulma said. "By the way, nice shirt."  
  
Maria nodded and smiled. As we were searching for the boys, we could see that the number of students had gradually decreased. I kind of wondered where they were going, but Bulma's voice interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"There they are." Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Sure enough, the guys were there, including Goku. Since he flies here, he gets here faster than I do. They seemed in a deep talk about everything that was going on.  
  
"Hey! Yaumcha!" Bulma called. Yaumcha turned. He greeted her with a wet kiss. I think that it is kind of nasty that they do that in front of everyone, but no one really seems to mind, except me. Goku said hi while still munching on some sauce-dripping bacon. Then, Maria said hi from behind me.  
  
It was like a chain reaction of open-mouthed stares. Goku wasn't really paying attention since he was eating, but it didn't take that kind of reaction to figure out that Maria looked beautiful today. A smidge overdone, but still pretty looking. Even Yaumcha was staring! Vegeta was, but he had a bit of a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Hi Maria!" Goku had finally looked up from his food. "You look different today!"  
  
"Yeah, she does!" Krillin added.  
  
Vegeta began to maintain his demeanor, but he was still catching glances at her whenever he thought no one was looking, but I was.  
  
"Of course she does! She looks great!" Yaumcha said admiringly. Bulma didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Yeah, she has glittery stuff on her lips and different clothes." Goku said with another munch.  
  
Another group of students behind us hurried off in their hover capsule cars. Maria waved one down with a group of guys inside. She motioned for them to roll down a window.  
  
"Hey babe! Need a ride?" A guy said bravely.  
  
"Where are you all going to?" Maria shyly asked.  
  
"Only the best party in Japan! Want to come along?"  
  
"Nah, I will hang back awhile. Thanks though!"  
  
Maria waved them away and we all exchanged curious glances. This party had to be good. I usually didn't go to parties, but one was good every once in awhile.  
  
"Maybe we could check it out. The school looks closed to me!" I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could!" Maria said enthusiastically.  
  
"Wait a damn minute!" Vegeta finally spoke up. Maria looked on in awe. Vegeta didn't seem to notice. Maybe the prince was used to having on lookers to whatever he said and to catch his spit in a cup, I don't know. "What did they mean by 'The best party in Japan?'"  
  
"Don't you know what a party is?" Yaumcha asked.  
  
"Yes, but what entertainment will this party have?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, um, they will probably have dancing and lots of other people there! Lots of new people to meet!" Maria said. Goku winked at Vegeta and he shuddered. I am going to ask Goku about that later. Is he up to something?  
  
"Come on, Vegeta, come with us! It will be fun!" Goku said, poking him with his last chunk of bacon. Goku began to laugh. Vegeta seemed as if this was painful for him, but he nodded slightly and stood there, legs apart and eyes upward. We took that as a yes.  
  
We were going to get going but then we had a problem. How were we going to get there? Bulma and I just had the air bike. We decided that we were going to fly there.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma will fly with me, Chichi with Goku, and Maria.." Yaumcha paused for a moment and thought. A car pulled up next to us, and a girl with blonde hair and a striped shirt with a jean vest opened the window and put her arm out.  
  
"Hey Krillin, want a ride?" The girl asked Krillin. He blushed furiously and looked at Goku for approval. Goku nodded and Krillin took off in the sports car.  
  
"Well, I guess I will have to fly with Vegeta then!" Maria said.  
  
The funny thing was, Vegeta didn't seem very bothered about it. We took off, and we went on our way to the party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria  
  
"Well, I guess I will have to fly with Vegeta then!" I said nervously. I didn't want to skip ahead in the plan so quickly, but this was the best of luck! I think that he wasn't too bothered about it since he didn't make some smart-ass comment.  
  
I kind of began to wonder about Goku and Vegeta. Did they have a plan or something? The way that Goku winked at him, it made it seem like they had a bet. And Krillin leaving wasn't an accident. I happen to know that girl in the car. That was 18, the new girl, and I saw her and Goku talking the other day. Something's up.  
  
I began to forget about all of that as Vegeta lifted me up and we went on our way to the party. I couldn't help from drooling a little bit! He was wearing a tight navy blue tank with baggy black Jn Co. jeans. His muscles were toned so perfectly, and his eyes were like opals. I began to feel faint.  
  
We whooshed through the air, and we were almost touching the clouds. It seemed so beautiful, and romantic! I think I got a little caught up in the moment. I should say something.  
  
"Wow, we are up so high! I hope you don't drop me." I said playfully.  
  
He smirked at my comment. "I just might.." He said as he feigned dropping me, and for that fleeting second, I thought I was going to fall! But then I realized, he wouldn't drop me! He smirked and laughed a little, and I joined in with my girly giggle.  
  
I think that he is starting to warm up to me a bit. He pushed me up into his arms to hold on to me as we sped up through the clouds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanted to make it a smidgen longer, but I needed something for you guys to chew on for now. A lemon is going to be coming up in the next chapter! What will party be like? What surprises are awaiting them? Keep reading, and don't forget to review! Go on, I know its there! Press the eensy button. You know you want to.. Well, I will let you go on your way.  
  
-Pixie 


	4. The Party

Seducing Vegeta  
Part IV  
The Party  
Authors Note  
  
I am really glad that more people have reviewed! I think that it feels really good when you know that, "Hey, people are actually reading this, and they have something to say about it!" I think that is one of the greatest thrills of writing!  
  
Anyways, the summary is that a friend of Bulma's has this wild idea that she is going to seduce Vegeta. How will Bulma react? Will she get jealous, and what will the after-effects of this plan be? B/V, G/CC, K/18.  
  
Oooo..suspenseful, no? WARNING, RATED R: This fan fiction article thing contains strong language, crude humor, sexual references, a couple other things, and in this chapter, attempted forced sex. (NOT FOR YAUMCHA LOVERS) Not nessicarily rape though. Hopefully you all will enjoy this, those of you who are not offended by scenes like that at least.  
  
I do not own DBZ. That is Akira Tory.ummm. some-funky-last-name-or- other's job. If I owned it, why would I be writing fanfiction about it? I write the dirty thoughts, not the plots. Oh, that's a good one! Well, on with the goodness. Enjoy.  
  
-Pixie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seducing Vegeta  
  
Part IV  
The Party  
  
Goku  
  
Boy, am I glad that's over! I thought that the whole plan might not work out! After all of these days of scheming, I was starting to wonder what the outcome might be.  
  
It all started a couple of days ago when I made that bet with Vegeta. I knew that the principal would be fired from the school in a couple of days, and that the replacement would be light on rules. Mrs. Breifs was never too strict anyways. After talking with 18, the plan with the party all started to work. Once we were all about to head out to this party that these guys were starting, than she would come and pick up Krillin so that Vegeta would have to fly with a girl.  
  
I think that I freaked him out a little when I winked at him. Note to self: Wink at Vegeta whenever possible. It bugs him, and hopefully we will be able to study his noticeably developing right-eye twitch within a couple of weeks.  
  
While we were flying and on our way to the bash, it seemed that Vegeta kind of kind of likes Maria. They were fooling around and laughing and stuff on the other side of our fleet to the party. Maybe Vegeta will finally have a girlfriend! That would be great! Like I said to him before, it may take the broom out of his ass that he has had there for so long.  
  
I hope Yaumcha behaves himself at this party tonight. The last time that all of us went to a party he drank a few too many shots and he started flirting with every girl in the place and he thought that this brunette girl was his girlfriend. I really don't want that to happen again, it made Bulma really upset and plus Chichi knocked me over the side of the head with a frying pan because she said that I should have been watching him more closely. It's hard to keep track of that Yaumcha!  
  
"Goku? Hello? Is someone home?" Chichi's statement interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Oh, hey Chichi what is it?"  
  
"I have only been wondering where this party is for the past twenty minutes of flying! Where are we going?"  
  
"We are almost there! I swear, Chichi."  
  
"Ok..I'm cold though." Chichi said as she snuggled closer to me. I couldn't help from blushing but no one else seemed to notice. At least I hope not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta  
  
That baka Kakarott needs some self-control. Even if his woman, Chichi, touches him, he melts into a pathetic puddle. Honestly.  
  
I am starting to feel strange with this Maria woman. She is making me feel the same way that I felt when the woman was outside wearing that strange attire. I must investigate this feeling further. I am not supposed to have feeling anyways! Weakling humans with their foolish emotions.  
  
"We're here!" Kakarott finally stated after all of us had been flying in silence for the past half hour.  
  
"Finally."  
  
We began to fly closer and closer to the ground until we finally touched down. This party seemed to be pretty interesting... Hopefully its looks precede itself.  
  
Bulma  
  
Finally we have arrived at the infamous party! The place was loaded with every kind of person imaginable. Lights flashed everywhere, even before we entered the door. When we did finally go inside, we were greeted by a blast of wind, and before we knew it, we were head deep in a sea of people, with Trapt blasting deafeningly from the speakers, and fog floating over the mass of about five hundred people.  
  
Everything was there; drugs, liquor, music, and my favorite, dancing! While Chichi and I headed over to the dance floor, Yaumcha went off somewhere (probably trying to find the food) and Goku with Vegeta and Maria went off to the bar. Chichi and I rocked out for what seemed like forever, and then we went to go off and find the group.  
  
We found them; Goku drunk, Vegeta embarrassed that Goku was drunk, and Maria, in awe of Vegeta's every move, which he didn't seem to mind her watching.  
  
"Where's Yaumcha?" I asked.  
  
"We had ssbetter ssgo. sssCharlie isss all over dis plasss! We hassd bettahs get outta heahs! Wehas gonnas git bombded!" Goku said with a blotchy face and a grin that made him look sadistic.  
  
"He went that way!" Maria said with relish as she pointed over to the other side of the room. I couldn't see him, but I thanked the group and left Chichi to attempt to sober up Goku. I could still hear the conversation in the background.  
  
"How much did he drink?"  
  
"Enough to make him look even more like an idiot than he already did."  
  
"..Daddy?!"  
  
"No, Goku, this is Maria. That's Vegeta, and that's Chichi.  
  
"Cccchi cccchi? Doesn't that mean boobies?"  
  
"Hey, for once Kakkarott is right, that IS what it means!"  
  
"Vegeta, you are going on a one way trip to hell if you don't SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!"  
  
"Ooh, such big words for such a small weakling woman!"  
  
"Vegeta don't you dare even think about it!"  
  
"Ssseeee? I told you it meant boobiesss, but yousss wouldn't lisssen! You jusss had to go blaaahdy blahhdy blahh yet you were as drunk as hellllll......" Goku's last words were carried with him as he dropped to the floor of the party, unconscious. Vegeta's finger was still in the air, which was a little bit red at the end of it, which indicated that it had caused a blow to the body somewhere.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Chichi screamed at him.  
  
"Yeearch, are you trying to make my ears bleed? I improved it! I pushed a pressure point at the back of his thick head! Now he doesn't talk at all, and he should wake up fully sober! Ignorant woman." Vegeta stalked off with Maria skipping along, following closely behind.  
  
I shook my head and headed towards the other side of the room where the group said that Yaumcha was headed. When I got there, I noticed that it was totally different than the other side of the room. It was right in front of the fog machine, causing me not being able to see very far in front of me. I knocked into two or three couples who seemed to be.busy. very busy.  
  
I finally saw Yaumcha in a group of guys that I didn't even know. I went over him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and already I could see that he wasn't in a very good state of mind. He was wasted. His eyes were glazed over and half closed, and he had a joint in his hand that he hadn't finished smoking.  
  
"YAUMCHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WE FINALLY GET TO A NICE PARTY AND YOU RU..." I didn't get to finish because he harshy clapped his hand over my mouth and shushed me.  
  
"Shh.. They'll hear you!" Yaumcha said only loud enough so that I could hear him.  
  
"Wha-?" Again before I could say anything, he grabbed me by the arm and twisted it around to follow him.  
  
"OUCH! YAUMCHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him, but he only looked back at me. The look that he had in his eyes, it scared me down into my bones. "YAUMCHA.?"  
  
He only looked back at me in a manner, which I had just realized. of hunger and lust. He was extremely tense, and his hands shook as he continued to grip my arm tightly. I couldn't escape from his grasp, and he finally took me to another part of the party. I realized that curtains separated the area, and I could see the ghostly shadows of people on the other side in different positions. I cringed as I attempted to try to make Yaumcha let go, but he just gripped me harder, leaving a blue mark where he had gripped me a second ago. I was quite aware of Yaumcha's intentions, but the thing that I was not quite sure of was, why would he be thinking about this while he was wasted?  
  
We finally came to a curtained area with an empty cot, which Yaumcha threw me upon. I could tell that someone else had been on this bed due to the secretions on the seams of the bed and the smell of sweat imbedded into the mattress. I curled up into a ball with fright, screaming at Yaumcha, and waiting for him to come to his senses and let go of me.  
  
SLAP  
  
I screamed with more surprise and terror than I had ever before. Yaumcha had given me a straight slap to the cheek, with all of his strength. He held my head in place so I could take the full blow. "AAAHHH! YAUMCHA! PLEASE! NO!" I screamed as tears poured down my cheeks, desperate that he would rethink what was happening. Suddenly, he looked intently into my eyes and I stopped squirming.  
  
He looked deep into my eyes with so much intensity that it was unnerving. It was like he was looking into my secret thoughts and feelings, and also my plan to get out of the tangled situation that I was in now. Almost with instinct, Yaumcha drew back his hand, and my eyes widened in fear as he struck me on the side of my head. I was thrown backward by the blow, and I hit the hard brick wall behind the back curtain.  
  
There was pain in my eyes as I strained to open them again, and I smelled the blood in my vomit as I threw up from his heavy blow to my head. I screamed and kicked and screamed louder, and then darkness overtook me. The last thing that I remember was Yaumcha standing over me with the same blank look and the smell of blood in my nostrils.  
  
'Bulma, whatever you do, don't wake up to experience the terrors that could be happening to you. Don't wake up. Don't wake up.' I thought to myself before I passed out, out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehe. I know that you all really want to kill me right now for just leaving you all here to try and hypothesize about what is going to happen next. But that is the suspense of it all, right?  
  
Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. I already know what I am going to write, so that helps. Will Bulma be discovered and saved? How has Vegeta's night been? Will Goku ever wake up?  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I really need these for reassurance that what I am writing is being read. Not just by a couple of people. Thanks for everything everyone!  
  
-Pixie 


	5. Behind the Curtain

Seducing Vegeta  
Part V  
  
Yeah, I know how much you guys want to kill me right now.. But you have to admit, that had to be the best spot to leave you hanging huh? I know that most of you are just skipping over this part since it is extremely repetitive, but I have to say some of this stuff.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like I have repeated over and over, I do not own DBZ. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction about it? Tell me that, hm.  
  
WARNING: This fan fiction article thing contains strong language, crude humor, sexual references, and a couple other things. I know that you guys want a lemon, so one might be coming up in the next chapter. but who will it be between? * suspenseful music *.  
  
On with the goodness!  
  
Lotsa love, (R&R PLEEEZ!)  
-Pixie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seducing Vegeta  
  
Part V  
Behind the Curtain  
  
Vegeta  
  
It is completely beyond me why that Maria woman keeps following me around. Even though she keeps doing it, it gives me a feeling that I don't know what its called.. I am not supposed to have feelings but I keep feeling it! It is making me angry just thinking about it.  
  
After leaving Kakarott to sober up with his pathetic mate, I decided to just go to the other side of the party and watch everyone dance. It would be calming to listen to the music that they have. It is somewhat like what the blue woman's music, but the bass in it sounds much different.  
Speaking of the blue woman, the last time that I actually saw her was when we arrived and she hurried off to see Yaumcha, the desert rat. Whenever I think of that hideous boy I think of the bruise on the woman's neck. It looked very much like a bonding mark to me. They seem to deserve each other.  
  
After watching the people at the party dance for a while, the Maria woman began to bug me about something, but I wasn't really listening to what she was saying. Hell, did I care. I knew that was just what I was telling myself though.  
  
"Vegeta?!? Hello... Are you listening?" The Maria woman yelled through the loud noise that was about to make my eardrums burst.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Hn?" Before I could think for a millisecond, she dragged me off to the dance floor. She got onto the dance floor and started dancing. At least I think that is what she was doing. She was moving her arms up and down, while jumping, and nodding her head to the music. She motioned for me to come over there. Yeah, sure. Nice try. Like I am going to move my feet that are planted to the ground.  
  
My feet miraculously started moving over towards her, even though mentally I was ordering them not to. I grimaced. She motioned me over again. Are my feet moving? I couldn't tell. Before I knew it I was right beside her, uncomfortably. I could her through the music, even though I was pretending I couldn't. "Dance with me." She says. Hn. Like I would dance with her.  
  
I nodded my head slightly to the music, yet her head was moving much more vigorously than mine. I kept the same look on my face, the same look of seriousness. I couldn't read her expression, but it seemed like her happiness never faltered. In desperation, I looked across the room and saw something that sparked my interest. Various people were on this certain type of dance floor across the room, and they were moving their bodies, twisting their arms and their feet in different directions. Some were spinning, on their arms, on their heads, name it, they were spinning on it.  
  
I smirked and walked over towards that direction. I could hear Maria's calls behind me. I walked closer to the slicker dance floor and watched as the humans twirled. Speaking of humans, a large one knocked into me and seemed surprised that I didn't budge.  
  
"Hey dude! What's your problem? You wanna make something of it? Huh?" He said while poking me in the shoulder. I knocked his finger away like it was nothing, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Pathetic human.."  
  
"Who are you calling pathetic? You wanna prove it?"  
  
I simply brushed my foot against his and he had fallen over. "I rest my case." I continued to walk towards the slick floor and a path had formed for me. 'Now this is more like it.' I thought. I looked back towards the slick floor and continued walking, but this time Maria was on the smooth tile.  
  
Maria was pretty mediocre in dancing, actually. People clapped as she swung her legs around while balancing herself on two hands. I felt a sickness in my stomach. She hoisted her head up, once again motioning to join her. 'Why not?' I thought. I got down on the dance floor, and started spinning my legs around, and by the way the humans were looking, I supposed that I was doing good.  
  
This continued for what seemed like hours, I tried different tricks as you may call them, and the Maria woman stood up and began clapping with the rest of them. I finally got up. I shook the mild sweat off, and brushed my hair back with my hand. Several of the Earth females began looking at me, and I smirked. I could've sworn one fainted. Like I needed any more confidence.  
  
Maria was one of them. She came up and wrapped her arms around me and planted a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Oh Veggie, you were the greatest! I didn't know you could dance like that!" I flinched at the nickname. Before I could reply. I heard a faint scream at the other side of the room. It seemed like no one else heard it, but I did.  
  
It sounded like the woman.  
  
I started walking briskly towards where the scream came from, and seconds later I heard it again. I went over toward this curtained area. 'What the hell was she doing in this part of the party?' I thought. I could hear Maria behind me. I rushed to the back of the area, and saw a figure right above the woman who looked like the desert rat. I ran up to it and pulled briskly on the curtain, and it came off the railing. I saw the desert rat with his hand raised and the woman, a bleeding heap, beside the bed, accompanied by her vomit. She had passed out.  
  
The rat looked at me once, and ran the other way. I paid no attention to him; my thoughts were on the woman. She looked horrible. The side of her face looked like a balloon and blood had slightly trickled down a cut on her forehead. Since she had vomited, I could tell it was because he hit her on the head.  
  
"Holy Shit.." Maria choked out.  
  
Maria  
  
"Holy Shit.." I choked out. Bulma looked so terrible. I couldn't stand to be there any longer.  
  
"I'll go get Goku and Chichi!" I said, and I ran off into the other direction. I passed through the crowds, and attempted to weave through tight knitted blobs of people. I finally found Chichi fanning Goku, who was on the table slightly disoriented.  
  
"GOKU! CHICHI! SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO BULMA! HURRY!" I yelled and again ran as fast as my adrenaline could take me. I could hear the footsteps behind me. I led them to where Bulma lied unconscious. I found Vegeta, about to run into me, with Bulma in his arms. I moved out of his way.  
  
"KAKAROTT! WOMEN! STAY HERE!" He said before he blasted through the roof with Bulma cradled in his arms. Before I knew it, they had both disappeared deep into the blue night sky.  
  
I hope they're all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AAAHHHH! I know that you guys still wanna kill me. I just wanted to do this chapter really quickly so that you will have something to nibble on while I am working on the BIG LONG next chapter.  
  
I hope that cleared a few things up for you. See you guys in approximately. *looks at clock * 24.5 hours! (We hope)  
  
Love you all,  
  
Pixie 


	6. The Aftermath

Seducing Vegeta  
  
Ok. lets just say that updating this story is taking a little bit longer than I thought. But, at least this chapter is a long one! Enjoy. R&R please!  
  
-Pixie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seducing Vegeta  
  
Part VI  
The Aftermath  
  
Bulma  
  
I awoke from a bed in the medical ward of Capsule Corporation drowsily. The silky ivory sheets were draped gracefully over me, like covering up a dead body or something. I sat up and stretched myself out and cracked my back by holding onto the bed and twisting around. I righted myself and looked around at my surroundings. What happened? The room was empty, yet almost as soon as I had woken up, Maria walked into the room. She looked over at the bed and flipped out.  
  
"OMYGOSH! Bulma, are you ok? Did I wake you up? If I am I am really sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear. I was just checking on you! Gaah! I hope that you're ok!" Maria said alarmingly while spazzing out.  
  
"Maria, I am fine. What happened?"  
  
"You mean, you don't remember?"  
  
"Is there something that I should remember?"  
  
"Ok, let me refresh your memory. Yesterday night, we went to a party, right?" Her eyes pleaded with mine. When she saw no spark of memory in my eyes, she sighed and re-situated herself in her chair. "Then, you went dancing with Chichi for awhile, and then you came up to find Goku there, drunk." I gasped.  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Ssseeee? I told you it meant boobiesss, but yousss wouldn't lisssen! You jusss had to go blaaahdy blahhdy blahh yet you were as drunk as hellllll......" Goku's last words were carried with him as he dropped to the floor of the party, unconscious. Vegeta's finger was still in the air, which was a little bit red at the end of it, which indicated that it had caused a blow to the body somewhere.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Chichi screamed at him.  
  
"Yeearch, are you trying to make my ears bleed? I improved it! I pushed a pressure point at the back of his thick head! Now he doesn't talk at all, and he should wake up fully sober! Ignorant woman." Vegeta stalked off with Maria skipping along, following closely behind.  
  
I shook my head and headed towards the other side of the room where the group said that Yaumcha was headed. When I got there, I noticed that it was totally different than the other side of the room. It was right in front of the fog machine, causing me not being able to see very far in front of me. I knocked into two or three couples who seemed to be.busy. very busy.  
  
I finally saw Yaumcha in a group of guys that I didn't even know. I went over him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and already I could see that he wasn't in a very good state of mind. He was wasted. His eyes were glazed over and half closed, and he had a joint in his hand that he hadn't finished smoking.  
  
"YAUMCHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WE FINALLY GET TO A NICE PARTY AND YOU RU..." I didn't get to finish because he harshy clapped his hand over my mouth and shushed me.  
  
"Shh.. They'll hear you!" Yaumcha said only loud enough so that I could hear him.  
  
"Wha-?" Again before I could say anything, he grabbed me by the arm and twisted it around to follow him.  
  
"OUCH! YAUMCHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him, but he only looked back at me. The look that he had in his eyes, it scared me down into my bones. "YAUMCHA.?"  
  
.End of Flashback  
  
"I think that I remember."  
  
"Yes! Great! Do you know why you're here?"  
  
"I can remember a little bit about it, but I don't know what happened. Did it have something to do with Yaumcha? I can remember the feeling of pain. Ouch!" Right as I had said the word 'pain', I lightly tapped the side of my face with my hand, and a sharp and quick ache erupted through my nerves.  
  
"Urgmph. What was that?" I questioned.  
  
"That would be the hideous bruise that Yaumcha left on the side of your face." Maria said hesitantly.  
  
"Nani?!?" Just as the outburst had escaped from my lips, Goku and Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"Whoah!" Vegeta and Goku said in unison.  
  
"Were we interrupting a 'girl talk' or something?" Goku said apologetically.  
  
"Woman! Your face looks like a balloon!" Vegeta said in amazement, but I knew that he had only said that to ridicule me.  
  
"Well, wasn't that polite!" said a voice from behind him. She squeezed through the two men, and it was none other than Chichi.  
  
"OH! BULMA!" She gasped at the sight of me.  
  
"What are you guys gasping about? Did you ever stop to think that I have no idea what's going on?" I said. They all stopped chattering and looked at me. Then they all looked at each other and started talking all at the same time.  
  
"It was at the party-"  
  
"Yaumcha is such a jerk! Wait until I get my hands on that-"  
  
"Chichi said that I got drunk, but I know that she was just joking-"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I never saw Krillin there-"  
  
"GAHH! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A THING YOU ALL ARE SAYING!" I yelled amidst the chaos.  
  
"Ok." Chichi took charge and gave everyone an interrupt-me-and-see-what- happens-why-don't-you look. "We have already established that we all went to a party last night. Yaumcha got wasted on something and he took advantage of you. He attacked you, and then Vegeta came and scared him off, and then he took you here. Since he didn't come back for awhile, we got Goku sobered up and he flew all of us home. Maria called her parents, and we all crashed here at CC to wait until you woke up. That is basically what happened." She smiled in happiness that no one butted in while she was finishing up her explanation.  
  
"Whoah." I used Vegeta and Goku's phrase. ".Can I see a mirror?"  
  
They all fell over anime style. "You're worried about your looks at a time like this?! Maria yelled.  
  
"No, I just want to see what kind of damage was done." I reassured them. Chichi handed me a mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. Now I understood why everyone was gasping whenever they saw me.  
  
There was this huge pulsing growth on the side of my face, along with a black eye on the same side. I could feet my heartbeat through them. I lightly brushed my fingers against it, but I flinched at the contact. Again pain surged throughout my face. I realized that my mouth was naturally a little bit open. Whenever I tried to close it, a long twinge of pain burst through my jaw. I could taste the iron of my blood in my mouth, and it left a long lingering taste afterwards.  
  
"Holy.." I didn't finish my phrase. I was in utter astonishment. Not only did Yaumcha hurt me, but I couldn't help to thing of something optimistic about the situation. Vegeta had saved me.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." I said quietly.  
  
"What is it, woman?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"FOR SAVING ME, YOU BAKA!" I yelled. I didn't mind the pain in my head when I yelled. He deserved it. Goku cowered at my sudden anger.  
  
"Hmph. Come on Kakarott." He waltzed out of the room, Goku trailing behind him. He needs to get over himself! He didn't even say 'your welcome' or anything! That infuriated me, but my mood softened when I looked at the worried looks on Maria and Chichi's faces.  
  
"Hey, we had better get going too. Get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Ok. See you. Thanks, you guys, for coming."  
  
"Pssh." They both pushed aside my thank you as they waved their hands.  
  
"You deserve it, don't thank us."  
  
"Yeah. See you." I smiled as they left. I snuggled back into bed. It was hard to get into a comfortable position because of the throbbing lump on the side of my face and because of my head bandages. I was extremely itchy underneath them, and I wanted to take them off, but I knew that in order for me to heal I had to wear the bandages. I tossed and turned, found a comfy spot, and just as I was drifting off to sleep, my mother peeked into my room. I groaned, but beckoned her inside. She sat her bubbly self in the same chair that Maria had been sitting in before.  
  
"Hey! How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Better."  
  
"I didn't mean to bug you, but I wanted to give you some green tea. To help out your stomach, and yourself. I knew you would like some since you haven't brushed your teeth in awhile. I nodded and she poured me a cup. I drank it earnestly, and I was easily asking for another cup.  
  
"I also came in here to talk to you about something." I nodded as I was still sipping from my cup. "I'd might as well tell you the whole story."  
  
Flashback.. (A/N: Hey, we sure are having a lot of these! Just to let you know, this is one of those flashbacks when they are telling someone about it as they're thinking it and stuff. But it's in third person. Get it? Got it? Good.)  
  
Mrs. Breifs stood at the stove, cooking dinner for her and Dr. Breifs. A loud knock awoke her from her thoughts. She went and answered it, and was almost totally knocked over by an extremely pissed off Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta..?" Vegeta did not respond, yet he turned around. In his arms, a mangled Bulma laid. He held her close, as if protecting her from any more harm. The side of her face was beginning to swell, and blood soaked her clothes, and also Vegeta's. He didn't seem bothered by the red ooze that was dripping from her tattered body onto the carpet. Mrs. Breifs screamed, and Vegeta flinched greatly at the loud sound that reached his sensitive ears. He could not cover his them due to the precious cargo that he held in his arms.  
  
Moments later, Dr. Breifs led Vegeta to the medical ward. The whole time, they all walked there in silence. When they had finally arrived, Vegeta immediately ordered them out, but Dr. Breifs helped with the bandaging..  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"So that's what happened." I said, thinking hard.  
  
"That's not it yet, dear. You see, I noticed something last night."  
  
"What did you notice?"  
"Vegeta cares about you! I know that he does. Last night, when he was carrying you in his arms... it was so strange." My mother paused.  
  
"Yeah, right, like Vegeta could care about anyone but himself.." I snorted. "What was so strange about it mom? He just carried me. So, there is nothing weird about carrying someone."  
  
"He held you. like you would hold a child. He held you close, and he didn't even mind that someone else's blood was dripping all over the place, including the carpet which I had to clean!" Mrs. Breifs pouted.  
  
"Well, of course he didn't mind someone else's blood dripping all over the place! He has killed like, tons of people, mom. You make it sound like my blood was acid or something." I pointed out.  
  
"Anyways, you may not see it now, but it is still there." She said. "Well, I am going to go clean. I will leave the tea here."  
  
"Ok. Thanks mom." She left and shut the door behind her quietly. I love it how moms do that, they do something to the door and it just shuts so quietly so that you cant hear it.  
  
I really hope Mom's wrong about that Vegeta thing. It is hard to imagine that anyone like him would care about anything but himself. And training, that is. It would be strange. and maybe even exciting if he did care about me.  
  
HOW DO THESE CRAZY THOUGHTS GET INTO MY HEAD?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey all! Sorry it took me so long. I just wrote it all in the last hour. I needed u guys to chew on something. My comp has been out, and now it is up and I am happy. ^-^ anyways, I am going to work on my Somewhere out there and The Grass is Always Greener a little before I update. See you all!  
  
-Pixie 


End file.
